


[Tribe AU] The Guardian's Child

by Tdgarts



Series: Haikyuu!! Tribe AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, M/M, Read alone or read with the rest of the anthology, Short Story, technically a prequel of the original story, tribe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdgarts/pseuds/Tdgarts
Summary: After four years, Oikawa finds his lover/Guardian Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi doesn't seem to recognize him while he protects a small child.





	[Tribe AU] The Guardian's Child

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for more Iwaoi. I just love writing these two. But I'm also not sorry. I love these two and I will write fanfiction about them and you will enjoy it. (or not. you do you yo)  
This idea did come from me drawing four pieces of art that go with this story. Ya can check them out here: [Art Link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3I_y0vBkxF/?igshid=1iit9wjq3rj27%22)  
I worked really hard of em so please take a look. I'm very proud of em.  
Imma hopefully get more stories out as my BF has been typing the stories for me while I can write em on paper.

Never in Oikawa’s life did he think he was going to see his lover again. The four long years were agonizing for him. He woke up one morning without his Wolf Beast Iwaizumi in the same bed in his warm comforting Beast form. He thought it was odd that Iwazumi was gone, but he figured that he went out for his morning hunt. Iwaizumi would always take Oikawa with him. He must have been so hungry he left on his own. Oikawa waited for Iwazumi’s return, but it never happened even the next day or the next.

Now four years have passed and they’re face to face. Except both were adults now and Iwazumi was almost unrecognizable in his wild beast attire. He wore a large fur robe with fur pants, no shirt, gloves, or shoes. His claws were also at their normal long and sharp length. His eyes were a fierce red and yellow usually meaning he was feeling threatened and his beast fangs out and ready to attack at any moment.

“I-Iwaizumi? Iwa-chan it’s me, Oikawa” he spoke as if they were now strangers. He switched to his normal familiar and cheerful tone. “You really scared me, Iwa-chan. I thought you had died or something. But you look even more handsome now!” Oikawa stepped closer but Iwaizumi snarled at Oikawa. The deep rumbling startled Oikawa, Iwaizumi has only ever made that noise at their enemies, or in the bedroom. Even if Oikawa annoyed him he would never give that loud or deep of a growl to him.

Oikawa stepped back, he knew better than to try to get any closer. “This isn’t funny, Iwa-chan. What’s got you acting like this to your king?” He finally sees a small head poking out from behind Iwaizumi’s back. It was a very young wolf-beast child! Oikawa knew right away; Iwaizumi was protecting his pup. His child. Iwaizumi had a kid while he was gone. He remembers Iwaizumi telling him he would start to experience seasonal animal urges once puberty hits. Oikawa never thought Iwaizumi would go have a kid with some other bitch.

“So this is why you were gone? Because you got up and left me to bred someone else and have a kid with them?” Oikawa suddenly felt all his anger and frustration burst out at once. “I waited for four years for you to return. I was so lost and lonely without you! And now I find you looking almost unrecognizable and with someone else’s child!” tears swelled in Oikawa’s eyes. “I thought we had our bond to keep us together. You’re so mean, Iwa-chan.” The pain Oikawa felt was almost unbearable. Little did he know that feeling of betrayal was being shared with his wolf-beast lover.

Iwaizumi stopped his snarling. The pain in his chest swelled, it’s been lingering there for four years. He looks at his pup and pets his head, Iwaizumi’s eyes shifting back to the normal green.

“You look so different in your king robes.” 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up, he stared at Iwaizumi, his eyes dripping with tears.

“Iwa-chan?” he whispered, stepping forward. 

“Yeah… It’s me,” He gave Oikawa a smile while he stood up, the little pup clung to Iwaizumi’s fur cloak. The two adults embraced each other in a tight hug, Iwaizumi taking in the familiar scent of mint coming from Oikawa.

“You big meanie, you scared me.” Oikawa cries, Iwaizumi wipes away his lover’s tears from his eyes. He gently kissed Oikawa’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for being away from you for so long. I didn’t know how to tell you about…” He looks down at his son, he kneels down. The boy pup staying hidden under his father. “This is Kentarou. Kentarou, this man is going to be your new king. Our Alpha.”

The boy stares at Oikawa with his big brown eyes. Oikawa bends down to him, “Hello Kentarou, I’m Oik-AH! Oikawa nor Iwaizumi expected Kentarou to take a big bite of Oikawa’s fingers. He was lucky that most of Kentarou’s teeth were still in the process of growing. Oikawa whined as he rubbed his now injured fingers. “You’re just as grumpy as your father. Grump-dog.”

Iwaizumi frowned at Oikawa he lifted up Kentarou in his arms. “Don’t start.”

Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi, he kept thinking of a better nickname, “No. Grump-dog is lame. Hmmmm… Oh! Mad-dog! Mad-dog-chan!” Oikawa sings.

Kentarou snuggles into Iwaizumi’s chest, he glares at the human with his normal grumpy expression. Iwaizumi had an expression of clear frustration but he had a smirk on his face.

“I won’t return if you continue, Shittykawa. My son doesn’t need a crap nickname like everyone else.” Iwaozumi walks with Oikawa in the trail. Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi’s buff arm, he feels his biceps, four years have really changed his handsome boyfriend.

“It’s good to have you back,” Oikawa says, he gives Iwaizumi a kiss on the cheek.He looks at Kentarou who was now resting peacefully. Oikawa hesitates for a moment but he pets Kentarou’s soft hair, the small boy gives out a soft purr and nuzzles Oikawa's hand. “He’s really cute…”

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and smiles, he kisses Oikawa's hand. “I know he is……..”

……………………….

……………

...

“I’m still going to call him Mad-dog.”

“Of course you are.”


End file.
